Exorcists vs Vampires
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: DGMxDL AU: "Once upon a time, I was a Sacrificial Bride, just like you. I escaped that fate before I could die a miserable death." Yui's eyes widened at what this woman just said. "But how?" The woman smiled slightly at her question, "Apparently God has a plan for the each of us. Best you get some rest, we a have a long journey ahead of us." Rated M for violence and blood.
1. The Rescue

_**Author's Note: Please Read. Hello all, it has been a while since I have written anything related to Diabolik Lovers. This one is unique because it is one of the first to be crossover with D-Gray Man. I'm adding an OC that is directly related to a DGM character and has a gruesome history with the Sakamaki brothers. Don't worry, Allen and the gang will show up eventually, I just wanted to save Yui from those bloody pricks because she is much too pure of a girl to be stuck in unhealthy and volatile relationships with the Sakamakis. I'll even pair her with one of the characters in DGM for my own amusement.**_

_**I do not own Diabolik Lovers or D-Gray Man. If I did, Yui would be with a proper gentlemen and Allen would have ended the Holy War by now.**_

* * *

A young woman stepped off the train with her bag strapped to her back. Her silver blue eyes held no emotion, only determination and resolve as she walked out of the station.

_'Please...Save her...Tell her...I'm sorry.'_ The last words of her dying comrade echoed in her head as the scars on her body pulsed as the horrible memories of that time with those monsters resurfaced, causing her to glare ahead of her and clench her right hand into a fist.

She felt her Innocence pulsate with her anger, wanting to break free and wreak havoc on those bastards. However, she kept her power inside for appearance sake since it will not do well to draw attention to herself. She pulled her hood closer around her head to keep her silver hair covered.

Her silver golem fidgeted against her neck, lightly tickling her skin. "Be patient Silveretta." she chided, "We cannot draw attention to ourselves, especially the Black Order. Who knows how many Finders are in this city." she quietly said to her golem who seemed placated at the moment.

She breathed out through her nose. _'I can't let the Exorcists catch me...not even you brother.'_ the mirror image of her twin's face popped into her head as she thought of him. How he found her by chance after years of separation left her without words. There was a strong part of her that wanted to go with him, but couldn't, not with her tormentors out there waiting to capture her and destroy her loved ones like before. She can never risk his life, not like that. He's the only sense of humanity she has left, and if it means pushing him away and running to keep him safe, then so be it.

_'I will save your child Seiji, I promise.' s_he furrows her brow as she thought about her mentor and Father figure who left his defenseless daughter behind, unaware until the end that she was being held captive by the very species he hunted down.

"Silveretta, the mansion." she said once they were out of public view before her silver golem with an orchid crest on her face flew out of her coat and shot towards the manor.

* * *

She sat on her bed in the hotel room she booked for the next few nights. She had very little on her because she prefers to travel light in order to get around easier. A light tapping sound made her open her eyes to see to see her silver golem outside of the window.

Getting up from her meditative position, she opened the window to let her flying companion inside before closing the window back up and pulling the curtains together.

"What news?" she asked Silveretta who landed in her hand before she opened her mouth to show her a projection of a young girl around her age being held down by two red heads she recognizes all too well.

"Laito...Ayato." she snarled out in pure hatred as she watched the pink eyed platinum blonde struggle to get away from those monsters who took pleasure in sucking out her blood. She memorized her features and took note of the scars that peeked from under her clothes.

_'This girl, she has suffered for a very long time in their claws. Yet she hasn't been broken.'_ she thought while analyzing the latest victim of that mad house who was now laying in bed after severe blood loss.

"Bastards." she whispered as Silveretta closed her mouth, turning off the projection.

"We're getting Yui out of that hell hole tonight."

* * *

As soon as Yui had enough strength to move, she went to the rose garden to find some form of solace and comfort in this nightmare. She knelt in front of the white roses in the same spot Subaru bit her and stared at the petals with a sad vacant expression. She didn't know how many months have passed since she was left in this forsaken place, all she knows is the pain and fear she's been suffering every single moment of her life with the Sakamakis.

_'I'm gonna die here. Forgotten just like all the other brides that came before me. It's all so painful. I can't take it. I'm weak.'_ her thoughts haunted her as she watched a petal fall from one of the roses, not noticing a shadow standing over her.

"Yui." she stiffened at the familiar voice before she turned her head to see the middle of the triplets staring down at her as he clutched his precious Teddy to his chest.

"Kanato." Yui stood up and backed away as the mentally unstable vampire approached her. His eyes held that same familiar hunger he and his brothers share. "Me and Teddy are thirsty."

"Please not now Kanato. I've already lost enough blood today." Yui pleaded, though it was in vain as Kanato grabbed her wrist in his bruising grip and pulled her closer. The look in his eyes were manic as he grinned into her frightened face.

"You've been neglecting me and Teddy for a while. We're quite famished." he whispered in that menacing voice as Yui tried to push him away from her to save herself from having anymore of her blood taken. But he was much stronger compared to her weakened state no matter how hard she tried to fight.

Kanato, as always, paid her pleas no thought as he opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into her pale skin of her neck. Yui gritted her teeth at the pain she could never adapt or get used to as she felt her blood getting sucked out once again. She looked up at the dark sky and pleaded to God, _'Why...Why me? God, how could you have forgotten me? Does my Father even know, or even care that I'm dying here? God please...' _she began to feel her conscious fade away_, '...If you still love me, please grant me the mercy and just end it already!'_ she begged as she fell unconscious, wishing to just fall asleep forever and never wake up to this gruesome nightmare.

Kanato released her when he felt her go slack in his arms. He licked off the excess blood that stained his lips while smiling down at her. She was indeed like a porcelain doll to him, just waiting to be played whenever he pleased until she shatters. But he would never let her die, none of his brothers would since they would lose their precious food source fore her blood was too delicious to be disposed of.

Like a child who was done playing with his toy, he let Yui fall to the hard floor. He made a move to walk away until something silver flew over Yui's body. His eyes widened when he saw that it was not a bird, but a strange silver ball with feather wings and a tail that landed on her forehead, seemingly hissing at a confused Kanato.

Before Kanato could question what it was, his body froze with a jolt. His eyes widened even more when he looked down and saw a sword sticking out of his stomach, its blade coated in his blood all the way to the tip that gleamed in the moonlight. Blood trickled out of his mouth as he gasped in shock and fear until he registered a warm presence pressing into his back.

"Didn't your Mother ever tell you it is impolite to play with your food... Kanato?" a vague yet familiar whispered in his ear. The vampire slowly turned his head to look at the familiar silver eyes that no longer held fear of him. "You-You're-" he gasped out, but couldn't form the words because of the intrusive blade sticking out of his guts.

His attacker smirked, "Long time no see. You and your brothers are exactly as I remember since the last time we interacted with one another. It was never a pleasant experience." She twisted the blade, which caused more blood to leak out of him. "Teddy, help me...save me." Kanato gasped out as he looked down on the ground at his only friend that was nearly decapitated by the sword with splashes of blood covering the fabric.

"That stupid toy is not gonna save you kid." she whispered harshly into a frightened Kanato's ear before she spoke in a calm yet deadly tone, "You know Kanato, you're not the first one I wanted to kill if I ever came back to the wretched place. But I can promise you, you won't be the last." she vowed as his eyes widened at what she said. "Take a good look at me Kanato, I want you to know who it is that kills you, because the last thing you are going to see is one of your prey smiling down at you as you die." her cold words chilled him to the bone as she glared down at him

Before he could scream for his Teddy, his head flew off his shoulder with a clean swipe of her other blade. She removed her first sword from his back and allowed it to fall carelessly to the ground. She then turned to the unconscious Yui who was sprawled out on the ground after the violent feeding she suffered from the brat.

She sheathed her second sword then made the first one disappear into her arm as she knelt down and picked her up bridal style. Silveretta landed on her shoulder as she vanished from the garden, leaving behind the bloody mess of a beheaded Kanato and his precious Teddy.

* * *

_**I apologize to all the Kanato fans, but in my personal opinion, he is the most unstable and terrifying of the bunch and wouldn't make an interesting fight scene. My OC suffers physical and emotional scars thanks to the Sakamakis, so it's obvious that kind of traums would change her and turn her into something else entirely.**_


	2. Two Silvers

_**Author's Note: These events occur after the attack on the last Black Order Headquarters and the Exorcists are already set up in their new home.**_

* * *

Yui moaned as she slowly came back from her forced sleep and was met by an unfamiliar ceiling. The sound of a blade being sharpened made her look to the side to see a stranger who was cleaning their sword. Their back was turned and their hood was up, making it hard to see the person's features.

_'The grim reaper? Has he finally come to take my soul to the next world?'_ Yui thought to herself as she stare at the stranger's back.

"You're awake." Yui's eyes widened at the feminine voice that came from the stranger who laid the sword down on the table. "You've been asleep for five days." the woman added, not bothering to turn around to acknowledge the girl she rescued.

Yui groaned as she moved her body into a sitting position. "Where are we?" she asked as her hand rubbed her forehead when dizziness hit her.

"You'll be pleased to know that we've moved farther away from the Sakamakis while you were resting." the woman answered as she sheathed her sword. "This is an underground bunker designed to hide people like us from monsters like them."

Yui's eyes widened at what she just heard. "Wait, what?" she exclaimed in disbelief and fear because she wasn't sure if she could trust this woman who could be like those vampires.

"You don't trust me. That's fine." the woman calmly stated before she finally turned around to look at Yui. Her hood fell down and revealed her face to the surprised girl. Yui couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful woman standing before her. She looked roughly the same age as Yui but stood at least two inches taller. What surprised the blonde was the young woman's silver hair color. She couldn't tell how long it was because her locks were twisted up into bun with only her bangs framing her face. Another feature that stood out were her eyes, they were a unique shade of silver-blue.

"Who-Who are you?" Yui stuttered, unprepared to have met this beautiful woman.

"Ellen." the stranger introduced herself simply before taking something from the bag on the table and bringing it to Yui.

"Eat this." Ellen said in a calm voice as she unwrapped the paper to reveal a delicious looking sandwich.

Yui stared at the sandwich then at Ellen who nodded before she accepted the food. As she took the sandwich from Ellen, she saw the woman's right arm, it was very dark, almost black, compared to the rest of her fair complexion.

"I'm not a demon if that's what you're worried about Yui." Ellen said with an even tone, not all bothered by Yui's stare.

Yui held her hands up in defense, "That's not what I was thinking, I was just-wait, how do you know my name?"

Ellen sighed through her nose and looked away then took a deep breath before releasing it. "Your Father, Seiji Komori, asked me to come find you and save you from the Sakamakis." she said, her eyes down cast with her silver hair shadowing her face.

Yui's eyes brightened up when she heard her Father's name. "My Father sent you?" she exclaimed as a smile appeared on her face for the first time in forever. "How is he? When can I talk to him? Can I see him soon?" she excitedly asiked before Ellen turned to her with a mournful expression.

"Yui Komori." Ellen began as she slowly brought her hand behind her neck to unfasten a chain before pulling out a necklace from under her shirt. Her hand was enclosed around the pendent, hindering Yui's view of what it was. Ellen let out a quiet shuddering breath and said, "I wish there was a much easier way for me to tell you what happened." She opened her fingers to reveal a rosary that resembled Yui's, except the stone in the center of the cross was a greenish blue color instead of pink.

"That's my Father's." Yui stated when she recognized the rosary in Ellen's hand. "Why do you have it?"

Ellen's expression didn't change as she looked at Yui's innocent eyes. "I didn't come here as a favor to your Father." she said as she took Yui's hand and placed the green rosary in her. "I came here..." she enclosed Yui's delicate fingers around the cross, "...because it was Seiji Komori's final wish."

Yui felt her world begin to crumble at the meaning behind those words. "No, it can't be." her heart broke apart at what was happening.

"I am sorry Yui. But he is with God now." Ellen said with a bow of her head as she watched the young girl's face lose all of its light when the shadow of her Father's death fell over her. Yui opened her fingers to see her Father's rosary gleaming up at her. How many times she has seen her beloved Father wear this, even while he slept and prayed with it. To see it off of him and in her hand was completely foreign and beyond terrifying as reality began to register within her.

"How...How did he die?" Yui choked as tears spilled from her eyes and onto the rosary's gem.

Ellen closed her eyes as guilt wracked her body. "He died saving my life, and many others." She opened her silver eyes again. "He was my mentor, friend, comrade, and Father to me just as he was to you." She gave her a melancholy smile, "He spoke a great deal about you. You were his little angel God gifted to him. Even though you weren't of the same blood, you are still his daughter." Her smile faded. "When word finally reached him about what has happened to you, he wanted to leave the battlefield immediately. But lives were at stake." She clenched her hands into fists. "He gave it his all, and saved many from death. He pushed himself beyond his limit to get back to you, but in the end, his body couldn't bear the strain for much longer." She swallowed as memories of her teacher's pale face appeared through her mind. "I was by his side on his death bed, and he begged me to save you, to get you out of that hell hole in his stead."

Yui watched Ellen's expression change constantly as she spoke of what happened to Seiji Komori. The pain and controlled emotions the silverette displayed her honest and pure, the way she talked about Yui's Father was one of benevolent respect and admiration.

"My Father...was he...smiling in the end?" Yui asked as she pictured her gentle Father's ever smiling face every time she saw him.

Ellen was surprised by that question, but answered nonetheless, "After I swore to save you, he left this world with a peaceful smile. Your name was the last thing he whispered in the end." she said with a sad smile as she remembered the light leaving Seiji's eyes while still keeping that smile on his face.

Despite the pain and grief Yui was feeling, she smiled through tears. "So...he really did love me. I wasn't forgotten." she hiccupped as she clutched her Father's rosary to her chest, "Thank you."

"'Thank you'?" Ellen repeated, shocked that she would say such a thing to her after telling her about Seiji's death.

"You were there with him until the end. You came here because of him." Tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "I thought I was going to die in that horrible place. Just when I was about to give up, God sent you in my Father's place." She reached out to grasp Ellen's hand in hers. "Thank you."

A small smile appeared on Ellen's face for the first time since Seiji's death. "You're more resilient than you believe young one." she said before she moved to get up from where she sat on the bed.

"I'm heading out to get more supplies for the journey. Take this time to grieve for your Father." Ellen said as she pulled her hood up to cover her silver hair. "I'll leave Silveretta with you for company."

"Who's Silveretta?" Yui asked before Ellen snapped her fingers. A silver golem flew out of her cloak and landed in her palm. "This is." she presented her little friend to a surprised Yui before the little golem flapped its feathered wings and flew towards her. Out of instinct, she reached her hand out to the flying ball where it landed in her palm. Staring at it, Yui couldn't help but giggle, "It's cute."

Ellen chuckled slightly before she grabbed her bag off the table. "I'll be back soon. Try to take it easy for the time being." she said as she made her way to the door.

"Be careful." Yui said as she waved goodbye at her savior who closed the door on her way out.

* * *

In a bedroom made up of stone walls, a window, a desk, a chair, a closet, a bathroom and two beds. On one of the mattresses laid a 16-year-old boy with silver hair and a discolored left arm that covered his silver eyes. He wasn't asleep, he could never sleep these days with the everyday battle that's been going on for decades. He removed his arm partially to stare up at the ceiling with one of his eyes, but he wasn't seeing anything.

With a sigh, he got out of bed to enter the bathroom to try and wake himself up from his restless sleep. He splashed water on his face then looked up at the mirror to see his reflection. Sliver eyes stared back at him with intensity, the same eyes he shares with her.

"Ellen." he whispered as he placed his left hand on the mirror, as though she was on the other side and was touching his hand as well.

"Allen Walker."

He was broken out of his trance by his blonde roommate/guard who was staring at him questionably. "Link." Allen greeted as he removed his hand from the mirror.

"Chief Komui wants to see you in his office." Link stated before Allen walked out of the bathroom to get dressed in his uniform.

The two of them made their way to Komui's office in an awkward silence until Link broke it, "You were thinking about her again."

Allen smiled sadly, "Yeah, I was. I still am actually."

Link sighed, "She will be found soon. Hard not too since you two look frighteningly alike."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Allen laughed a little as they arrived at the Chief's office where fellow Exorcists Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda already sat on the couches in front of Komui's desk.

"Take a seat please." Komui said with a serious expression Allen was not used to seeing on the usually goofy man. Allen sat next to Lavi while Link stood behind him like the guard he is.

"I'll cut right to the chase now that Allen is here." Komui began as he watched each of their expressions. "We've located where Ellen is."

Allen's eyes widened at the name. "You've found her? Where is she?" he made a move to stand up, but Lavi grabbed his shoulder to keep him on the couch.

"Calm down Short Stack, no need to get excited." the redheaded eye patch said as Komui cleared his throat to get their attention.

The Chief pulled down a map. "Our sources found our target near the East Coast of Japan. She was seen lingering around Akai Kaze town but she will be on the move again very soon." He looks at them directly, "This may very well be the window you need to bring her to the Order."

"In other words, drag her back here kicking and screaming if we have to." Kanda bluntly stated, which made Allen glare at the samurai.

"We know she's powerful, and she'll fight each of you off when you meet up with her again. So you'll need to be vigilant and work together." Komui advised then stated, "We need her on our side now more than ever. With her skills as an Exorcist, we can turn the tide against the Millennium Earl."

"You're sending just the four of us?" Lenalee asked her brother who sighed, "I would have sent more along this mission, but unfortunately you four are the best we can spare."

Allen stood up from his seated position with a determined expression. "When do we leave?" he asked, ready to go now more than ever.

"In one hour." Komui answered before Allen dashed out of the room to pack his stuff with a surprised Link following behind him.

"Che, Moyashi is like a dog chasing after a bone." Kanda commented as he stood up from his seat with Lavi and Lenalee.

"Give him a break Yu, this is his sister we're talking about." Lavi stated with his arms behind his head in a laid back manner. "You're not still mad at how she kicked your ass last time are you?" his question was met by Mugen being pointed at his nose.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then."


	3. Two Brides

_**Author's Note: Ellen is voiced by Laura Bailey. Her voice is so soothing to me.**_

* * *

Ellen came back to the underground bunker before nightfall with the supplies and extra clothes she bought for Yui. Upon entering the bedroom, she saw the young blonde curled up in the only bed clutching her Father's rosary to her chest and Silveretta perched on top of her hair.

_'Too innocent. It's a miracle those bastards haven't destroyed it with their sick twisted games.'_ she thought to herself as she laid the items on the table. She winced slightly at the pain that flared up in her shoulder from the recent Akuma skirmish she had the misfortune of getting tangled up in. Thankfully they were simple level 2 Akuma who underestimated her before they met their end. Unfortunately, she didn't leave that fight without a dislocated shoulder. Good news, she was able to set it back with no problems. Downside, it was still sore.

She unlatched her cloak and laid it on the chair next to the table before she began to slowly remove her black cotton army jacket. Standing in her black tank top, dark trouser and combat boots, her neck and arms were exposed in the bunker's light to show off the crescent shaped scars that decorated her flesh.

Her left shoulder was swollen and had streaks of blood from the cut she sustained in that fight. Undeterred by the discomfort in her shoulder, she took out the first aid kit from her pack to treat it before it becomes infected.

A gasp from the bed behind her made her turn around to see Yui sitting up on the mattress. Her sherbet eyes were wide when she saw Ellen's dark discolored right arm from the shoulder down and the countless bite marks that littered her skin.

"Those scars...are they..." Yui trailed off as Ellen looked away with a frown on her face.

"Yes. Vampires did this to me." Ellen answered, not looking at Yui. "More specifically, the Sakamakis." she added, glaring into space as she began to clean the wound on her shoulder.

If it were possible, Yui's eyes widened even more at the revelation. "Then...does that mean that you were..." she trailed off as Ellen's eyes darkened with anger and hatred.

"That's right. I was their blood bag." Ellen said before she turned to Yui who now sat at the edge of the bed.

"Once upon a time, I was a Sacrificial Bride, just like you. I escaped that fate before I could die a miserable death." Yui's eyes widened at what this woman just said.

"But how?" The woman smiled slightly at her question. "Let's just say God has a plan for the each of us." she said then winced lightly when the pressure she applied to the affected area of her shoulder flared up.

Yui got up from the bed and walked towards her with Silveretta sitting on top of her head. "Ellen-san, let me help you." she said as she got closer to the sliver haired woman.

"No need." Ellen dismissed her help as she finished cleaning the wound.

"Please." Ellen paused then looked at Yui who stood in front of her with a gentle even stare. Silver and sherbet clashed until Ellen sighed, "Can you get the antiseptic and gauze ready?"

Yui nodded as she took out the items needed for Ellen's wound. Going by instruction, she wet the gauze with the antiseptic before gently placing it over Ellen's shoulder. The silver haired woman gritted her teeth at the familiar sting before Yui began to wrap her injury with bandages. Once the bandages were tied off, Yui stepped back to give Ellen some space.

Ellen looked at her patched up shoulder. "Not bad. Thank you." she said, which made Yui smile before she sat down in the other chair at the table.

"What happened out there?" Yui asked as Ellen leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"Got into a fight. Nothing new. Personally, I consider it training and a way to blow off steam." Ellen said as she traced the cross that was embedded in the back of her right hand.

"Were you afraid?" Yui asked as Ellen shrugged, "Just a couple of pests. Hardly a challenge."

Yui smiled slightly as her eyes traveled to the woman's right arm. Despite its dark color, she was able to make out the bite marks that were left behind by the vampires. But what really stood out was the glowing cross behind Ellen's hand.

"I've had this arm since the day I was born if that's what you're wondering." Ellen answered Yui's unasked question.

"Um, I'm sorry." Yui looked down as she apologized for staring at the woman's arm.

"Not the first time anyone has seen it. So it's fine." Ellen dismissed her apology with a sigh before she got up and made her way to the bed. "We should go to sleep, we're leaving in the morning."

Yui followed behind her until she was on the other side of the bed. "Where are we going?" she asked as Ellen removed her boot then got under the covers with her arms behind her head.

"Anywhere that isn't where those leeches are." Ellen answered as Yui got into bed with a confused and fearful expression. The silverette saw her face and sighed, "You and I were their Sacrificial Brides. We bear the marks of their abuse. They'll never let us go unless we fight back. And I don't intend on letting either of us be their toys again. That's the promise I made to your Father, and I intend to keep it."

A smile came onto Yui's face when she heard those words. While they were said in a cold serious manner, there was determination and strength behind that vow. "Goodnight Ellen-san." Yui said as she closed her eyes. This is the first time in a long while she was able to have happy dreams.

* * *

The sun began to set on the horizon to end the day. Four exorcists and one inspector exited the Ark Gate from within a church that was closest to Akai Kaze. The Apostols wore their standard uniform while Link was in his business suit.

"Which way to Akai Kaze?" Allen asked Lavi who looked down at the map in his hand and answered, "Five miles North from here. We should meet up with-Hey Allen!" he yelled when Allen sprinted off in the direction of where the town is with Timcampy flying beside him.

"Hold it Short Stack!" Kanda yelled as he sprinted after him with Lavi, Lenalee and Link following behind him.

Allen didn't listen to his team. His eyes were focused in front of him with determination as Ellen's face flashed before his eyes. _'Ellen, I'm coming for you.'_ he thought to his sister as he increased the speed towards the town.


	4. Short-lived Reunion

The young blonde yawned as she followed Ellen through the almost empty streets of the town. Walking around at night gave Yui an uneasy feeling, something she picked up from living with vampires. "You're nervous." the silver woman stated when she noticed Yui's tension. Yui turned to Ellen whose head was covered by the hood of her coat with only her lips being the only feature people can see.

"Maybe a little." Yui admitted as she stuck close to her savior and protector. "Why are we moving right now?"

"Vampires aren't the only annoying pests that are after my hide. My hair is pretty much a beacon for trouble when seen in daylight. Just one look and they'll spawn." Ellen explained her reason for traveling by night.

"What? Wait, who else is after you?" Yui asked as they passed by a dark alley way where a couple of glowing red eyes followed their movements.

Ellen felt her neck hairs stand up as she subtly grabbed Yui's hand and picked up the pace. "We need to move quickly." she said as she dragged her to an empty part of town where she knew no one would get hurt in the next fight.

"Wha-Ellen!" Yui stumbled to keep up with the silver woman who hurriedly pulled her along until she suddenly found herself behind a building wedged in between wooden crates. Ellen covered Yui's head with her coat, "Stay silent and don't move." she firmly ordered as she stood up.

"Ellen, what's going on?" Yui asked as she peeked under the hood of the coat.

"I'll explain when I come back, I promise." Ellen said in soft tone as Silveretta flew to Yui's lap. Though uncertain, the blonde trusted the former with a small nod.

Ellen smiled, "I'll be back." she said then dashed away from Yui's hiding spot to confront their pursuers.

Yui tugged the coat closer to her for warmth and protection as she watched Ellen's form get small the further she got. "Ellen." she whispered softly as she held her father's rosary in her hand.

Ellen stood in the middle of the abandoned part of town that was a safe distance from Yui. Her long silver hair was tied up in a bun and her left hand clutched the hilt of the sword at her hip, ready to unsheathe as she waited for hunter and prey to show themselves. Her eyes were closed, relying only on her other senses to sniff out her enemies.

Her eyes shot open when she felt one charge at her from behind. With swiftness, she spun around whilst unsheathing the sword to block the giant arm that came at her. She didn't flinch or budge as the monster bared its weight down on her. Ellen smirked mockingly at the creature, "Now that was just rude."

The monster growled as he raised his other arm to smash her to pieces. Ellen grinned as she spun away from the monster, successfully dodging his attack before she leapt up into the air and brought the blade down on its head. The monster stilled for a moment then slumped to the ground. Ellen removed the blade from its head as its massive body turned to dust.

She looked up just in time to find herself surrounded by twelve more monsters of different shapes and menacing sizes with the same pentacle on their foreheads. "Innocence...Hand over the Innocence."

Ellen's hair shadowed her eyes as she chuckled under her breath, "Hmph, stupid akuma. I didn't hear you say 'please'." She twirled the blade in her hand a couple of times and took her battle stance. The blade began to glow an iridescent green that illuminated her face as her hair moved with the evening breeze.

"Who wants to die?" Ellen tauntingly asked as she prepared herself for another fight. The akuma snarled before they charged at her as she slashed at them with her blade.

* * *

The Black Order exorcists wandered the streets in search for their wayward accommodator. Gathering any and all information they can as they tracked her down. They split up to cover more ground, Allen and Link, Lenalee and Lavi, while Kanda searched on his own.

Allen began to feel anxious as he continued looking for his sister. Each time he even gets close to his sister, she always manages to escape. But each time, she would always give him that sad look and say, 'I'm sorry. Not yet.' He tried so hard to figure out what those words meant and why she keeps saying them every time she turned away from his help, from her only family.

Suddenly, Allen and Link heard the sound of explosions not far from them in the East District that was said to be abandoned. Allen ran towards the sounds with Link behind him. He activated his Cursed Eye and saw akuma souls disappearing one by one. With a gasp, he radioed his comrades, "Everyone, I think I found her, follow the explosions."

With a burst of speed that almost left a protesting Link behind, he sped after where he felt his sister would no doubt be.

* * *

Ellen sheathed her sword the moment she destroyed the last akuma, barely breaking a sweat during that fight. "You bastards will never learn." she sighed as she turned away towards the path to pick up Yui.

Light reflected in the puddle beside her, making her quickly unsheathe her sword again to meet another. Getting over her shock, she smirked at the familiar face in front of her, "Well good evening Yu Kanda. It's been a while."

The samurai glared at the silverette, "You caused me enough trouble you little brat." he said in annoyance as he bared his blade down on hers.

Ellen smirked, "Still smarting over that whipping I gave you Kanda? I never pegged you for a sore loser."

Kanda's glare intensified, "Shut up!" he struck at her again with the intent to disarm her and knock her out, but she parried and dodged his attacks with nimbleness and grace.

Ellen held her sword out in front of her as they circled around each other. "If you're here, then my brother isn't too far behind you." she stated with a frown as she kept her other senses open in case of an ambush.

"Yeah, Short Stack's coming here as we speak. Now why don't you save us all the headache and just come quietly." Kanda ordered her as he held his katana firmly in his hand.

Ellen hummed as she pretended to think about it. "Yeah, no."

"Che. Too bad. You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Kanda stated as he ran his fingers along the flat of his blade to activate its Innocence.

Ellen's sword began to glow again, "I can't do that. I made a vow to my Master, and I intend to keep it."

Kanda charged at her with inhuman speed, "Suit yourself, but don't expect me to be nice to you!"

Ellen leapt towards him with a battle cry of her own as their blades clashed in an explosion of sparks and light.

* * *

Yui clutched the coat around her anxiously as she waited for Ellen to come back. Her only comfort was the silver golem who continued to nuzzle her hand as it laid in her lap. "Ellen, where are you?" she whispered worriedly as she shifted to find a more comfortable position between the crates.

She tensed up when she heard footsteps coming towards her hiding spot. She held her breath and slowly moved to peek through the gaps of the crates. It was hard to see in the dark, but she was able to see a shimmer of silver hair coming closer. With a relieved smile, she got up from her crouched position, and dashed towards her silver haired protector.

"Ellen!" Yui exclaimed in joy as she ran towards her, but the numbness in her legs from staying in that hiding place for a while caused her to stumble into that person. The impact sent them both to the ground with Yui on top.

Yui pushed herself up from the person's chest and winced when she felt how sore and numb her legs were. "Ittai...I'm sorry about that. Are you alright Ellen?" she looked down to see sliver-blue eyes staring up at her in surprise. It wasn't until she got a better look at the person did she realize that this person lacked the...feminine developments Ellen has.

"...You're not Ellen." Yui said when it finally registered to her.

Allen got over his shock as he stared up at the strange girl who tackled him to the ground. Not one to get angry over this misunderstanding, he smiled up at her. "No, I'm not. Though the fact that you mistook me for my sister means that she's nearby." he said to the sherbet eyed girl on top of him.

"'Sister?'" Yui repeated as she took note of the shocking similarities between Ellen and this boy, same hair, same eyes and same mouth. The only two differences she could see however was his gender and the strange scar over his left eye. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that he was just as beautiful as Ellen. That thought alone made her blush when she realized that she was still on top of him.

Quickly, she scrambled to get off of him and bowed her head, "I'm sorry."

Allen sat up as Timcampy landed on his shoulder, "It's alright. My name is Allen Walker by the way. I take it my twin made no effort to mention me." he stated with a sheepish smile as he scratched his cheek with his finger.

Yui couldn't help but find the action cute on him before she chased that thought away. "Um, Yui Komori, and no, she didn't mention you. In fact, I just met her yesterday, so the question never came up." It was her turn to be sheepish as Silveretta landed on top of her platinum blonde hair.

"Walker!" They flinched at the sound that came from behind Allen. They looked up to see a man in suite and trench coat. His blonde hair was tied up in a braid and he had two vertical dots on his forehead.

"Hm? Link, when did you leave my side?" Allen asked in surprise, not noticing when his guardian separated from him.

"It was _you_ who left my side Walker." The man named Link stated as he stood over Allen with a disgruntled expression, "You didn't listen to a single word I said when you in this direction and left me in the dust."

"Really, I was able to outrun a former CROW?" Allen exclaimed with a smile as tick marks appeared on Link's head.

"That is not the point Mr. Walker, you can't go running off without me." Link scolded Allen as though he was a rambunctious child who needed discipline.

Link sighed before he noticed a young girl on the ground who looked to be Allen's age. Being a gentlemen, he stepped forward and offered her his hand, "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience ma'am." he apologized as Yui took his hand and helped her off the ground.

"Oh, that's alright. In fact it was my fault. I was the one who knocked into him. I thought he was Ellen." Yui explained with an embarrassed expression.

Link's eyes widened as Allen got up from the ground, "You know our target?"

Yui nodded, "Yeah, she told me to wait here until she-'Target'?" she cut herself off when she caught the last word the Two-Dot man said.

Allen and Link glanced at each other then at Yui. "We'll explain on the way." Allen said as he looped Yui's arm in his and began to escort her like a gentleman towards where he felt his sister was located.

* * *

Ellen slashed Mugen's Netherworld Insects that came at her, one of them nicked her on the shoulder, but she refused to let up even as she began to tire out. The two swordsmen were covered in dirt and bruises were visible underneath their clothes.

Kanda panted as he readied Mugen for another attack, "Had enough yet?"

"Hardly." Ellen said, determined not to let Kanda beat her. With a plan in mind, she readied herself for another attack, "Let's settle this Kanda."

Kanda smirked, "After you." They charged again with the intent to subdue the other. When they were about six feet from each other, Ellen grinned as she threw her sword straight into the air. This took Kanda by surprise as he faltered in his attack, giving Ellen the opportunity she needed. Using the momentum of her speed, she somersaulted over the samurai and grabbed his long ponytail simultaneously. The second her feet touched the dirt, she gave a firm tug on Kanda's ponytail, pulling him backwards as he released a pained cry. Quickly releasing his hair, she spun around to deliver a karate chop to the pressure point on his neck. The force of her strike knocked the samurai out onto the ground. Without looking up, she caught her sword that came back down to her before she sheathed the blade once again with an echoing 'clack'.

Ellen stood over the samurai in a victorious stance. "Hope he's not too mad when he wakes up." Ellen mumbled to herself as she made a move to return to Yui. Suddenly, her golem appeared in front of her, flapping frantically before she turned to the alleyway and saw her charge standing between two people she did not want to see at the moment.

"Yui, when did you get here?" Ellen asked, purposely ignoring her brother and the inspector.

"Um, just in time to see you charge at each other." Yui answered, her eyes were still wide at what she just witnessed of her guardian. "I feared you were gonna get hurt, but that was incredible. Frightening, but incredible." she praised Ellen as she made a move to approach her, but was stopped by Link who placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Yui glanced up at Link who held a stern expression that basically told her not to move an inch.

Link turned to Ellen who glared at him for that action. "Miss Ellen, this is an executive order, you are to come back with us to the Black Order immediately."

Ellen scoffed, "You fools just can't take 'no' for an answer."

"Miss Ellen, your skills as an exorcists is something the Order needs to protect humanity from the Millennium Earl, you know this and yet you refuse to join your brother in that calling." Link stated as he kept Yui firmly in place so Ellen would not try to leave with her. If the information on Ellen's latest activity were correct, this girl was under the silverette's care and protection.

"I never refused my calling. I just don't like the idea of working for an organization that forces children to become their soldiers. If God chose us to be his Holy Soldiers, then it is within our right to decide whether we _want_ to fight for humanity." Ellen placed a hand over her heart and said, "I made my choice to serve God the best way I can. I will not be owned by anyone, especially by those who enslave children to be their weapons."

Link's teeth clenched as his hold on Yui trembled. "Am I wrong...Miss Lenalee?" Ellen asked as she glanced behind her to see two more exorcists kneeling beside the unconscious Kanda. She wasn't surprised that the would accompany her brother on missions, especially since a quarter of them involved trying to capture her.

Lenalee looked down as Lavi threw Kanda's arm around his shoulder and lifted him off the ground before the latter spoke, "She's not wrong. The higher ups have done some pretty shady stuff in trying to expand their exorcist forces in the past."

Ellen turned to Link again, "Do you deny such actions Inspector?"

Link's silence was their only answer until the older blonde spoke, "I will not deny or confirm anything. We're here to escort you back to the Black Order."

"Or what, you'll keep Yui as a hostage until I agree? I always knew Lvellie's precious lapdog would follow in his footsteps." Ellen scoffed as her golem flapped above them.

Allen stepped between them in order stop a fight from escalating. "Ellen please, we need your help. We both want the same thing, to protect humanity." He took a step forward and held his hand out for her, "El, come back with me." his eyes begged his sister to return with him, if only to be a family again.

Ellen's heart clenched at that affectionate childhood nickname. How desperately she wanted to go back to simpler times when it was just them against the world, when there was no war, no akuma, and no vampires. "Al, you don't know what I've been through. I'm not the same girl I was all those years ago. I can't go with you, not yet." she regretfully told him, knowing that his life will be in danger if those bloodsuckers got wind of his existence.

Allen smiled softly at that old nickname, "Neither am I. But that doesn't mean you have to go through it alone. Come home."

'Home.' When was the last time she felt that? When was the last time she felt safe and warm? The last place she thought of was her Master, how Komori took her in and asked for nothing in return. How in that last year she fought beside him, she felt she had somewhere she belonged to?

She glanced at Yui who watched the twins interact with tears shimmering in her eyes. What about Yui? Who will protect her while she served the Black Order, when any battle she fought could be her last?_ 'I made a vow, I will not break it.'_ Ellen thought to herself as her Master's pale face flashed before her eyes. He trusted her with the life of his daughter. To join the Order will be like abandoning her, and they will never allow her to take in someone who will be of no use to the cause.

Ellen slowly raised her hand and made a move to take his hand, but froze when her fingers hovered just and inch above his. "Brother..." a piece of paper with glowing seals written on it appeared from her sleeve, "...not yet, I'm sorry." the paper fell from her hand before it exploded in a blinding light. Exorcists and inspector covered their eyes in response at the painful illumination. When the light finally dissipated, Ellen and Yui were already gone.

* * *

_**This one is much longer than the previous chapters. This chapter mainly focused on Ellen's skills against the akuma and exorcists so I'm sorry if I made Yui a little too extra, but I needed a way to have her meet the exorcists without just dropping them in front of her. So yeah, thank you for reading, sorry for the delay, COVID-19's a ruthless bitch right now. Plus, this was one of the few ways for me to relieve stress. Until then, thank you and stay healthy.**_


	5. A Past Revealed Part 1

_**Warning: Mentions of suicide.**_

* * *

The floor of the train rumbled beneath the stacks of hay Yui laid on as she watched Ellen gaze out the cracked open door of the boxcar. After their little confrontation with the Black Order, Ellen snuck them onto the train in order to put leagues between them. She replayed the confrontation in her head, the one that stuck with her were that of Ellen's twin, Allen Walker. There was pain and sadness in the silver twins during their interaction with each other.

Gathering up her courage, she decided to get her attention, "Hey, Ellen?"

"Hm?" Ellen didn't turn her gaze from the moving scenery.

"Why didn't you want to go with him, he's your brother." Yui stated as she observed the way Ellen clenched her fists.

"It is because he's my brother that I can never go with him." Ellen said as she thought about her beloved twin.

"I don't understand."

Ellen sighed through her nose as she slowly turned to face Yui. "Brother and I were abandoned by our parents because of our deformed arms. I don't remember them, and I don't care to. For as long as I can remember, it was just us, me and Allen, against the world." she smiled at the bittersweet memories, "He was all I had growing up. We raised each other, protected each other. No one wanted us because we weren't normal." she held up her discolored right arm to emphasize her point. "We were never apart, people always say that twins share this connection no one else will ever understand. And they're right, because to us, we were two bodies sharing one soul. I had hoped that we would always be together."

"What happened?" Yui asked as she watched the emotions play on Ellen's face, shifting between sadness and happiness over the harsh childhood she and Allen suffered.

Ellen closed her eyes, "I was sick. And my brother had to find medicine for me. And he did." she smiled in sadness at the vague memories she had that day, "I was saved, but then authorities came and took us away from each other. See, we were always careful when it comes to stealing in order to survive. But Allen was desperate, he wasn't careful. All I remembered that day was trying to hold onto my brother's hand when they separated us." Memories of her tiny fingers desperately trying to hold onto Allen's as they were pulled apart came back to her. The pain she felt at their forced separation left a scar that can never be healed.

Yui's eyes were filled with sadness at hearing such a tragic tale. "How old were you?"

"I was nine. I spent the next five years being tossed from one orphanage to another. I escaped each of them because I wanted to find my brother." she paused as anger and pain flared up with her soul, "It wasn't until I was fourteen did I discover what Hell really is...the Sakamakis." Yui eyes widened at what she just heard, this girl was sent to the vampires at fourteen.

"I thought it was going to be one more foster family to sneer at me. But I was wrong, so fucking wrong." she glared, "I was sold into slavery." Her nails dug crescents into her palm, "I fought to escape many times, but with a lame arm against six vampires? It was impossible. But I didn't give up, not until..." she choked, "...not until Reiji threatened to hunt down my brother. The pain I suffered at their hands was nothing compared to what he would do to Allen, how he would torture him in front of me, and I would be helpless to save him." Tears streamed down her cheeks at the horrific images that sadistic prick planted in her head, that kind of fear broke her into submission. "So I stopped. I couldn't fight anymore. I was tired of my own existence. Everyday I waited to die, for one of them to just kill me." she clenched her eyes shut as pain that festered from those years of abuse came to the surface.

Arms encircled around her from her side, making her shoot her eyes open to see Yui embracing her. "Yui?" Ellen felt the girl shake against her as she felt something wet on her shirt.

"You're still suffering." Yui said as she looked up with tears streaming down her own face. "Is that why you wouldn't go with your brother...because of what Reiji said?"

Ellen bowed her head, "That's not the only reason." she confessed, "I did not want to leave you behind." At Yui's confused expression she explained, "The Black Order needs exorcists and finders to fight the akuma. They'd never let me take you with me even if I did choose to become one of them. One look at you, and they'd turn you away."

Ellen brushed Yui's hair out of her face, "So for everyone's sake, it will just be the two of us. I vowed to your father to be your guardian, your protector, and your family."

Yui's eyes glistened, "F-Family?"

Ellen nodded, "Yes. It is just us in this world."

"But what about Allen? He's your family too." Yui stated as she continued to hold onto Ellen.

Ellen was quiet before she released a sigh, "I love Allen dearly. No matter how far I am from him, he'll always be my brother. For his protection and ours, we stay separated, no matter how much pain it causes us."

"I know I just met him, but I don't think he's gonna give up that easily." Yui stated as she cuddled into Ellen's side for extra warmth.

Ellen chuckled under her breath, "An annoying trait he and I unfortunately share."

Yui smiled, "Well I think he's nice."

Ellen allowed a teasing smile to crawl onto her face, "You're crushing on him."

Yui went red, "I am not!" she quickly denied as her heart fluttered at the idea of Allen Walker.

"Yes you are." Ellen said with a grin.

"Just because he's handsome doesn't mean I like him." Yui turned away with a pout as red painted her cheeks.

Ellen laughed, feeling much lighter after revealing a part of her painful past to the girl. That emptiness she felt from Seiji's death and her voluntary separation from her brother was instantly filled by this fragile yet resilient girl. She felt Yui's breath even out as she slumped against her as she slept. Ellen smiled tenderly down at her before she gently and carefully picked her up and laid her back onto the bed of hay. Once she was tucked in, she laid Yui's head in her lap as she leaned her back against the hay bale behind her.

_'Seiji may not have created us, but he was the father who loved us when no one else did. In a way, that makes us sisters.'_ Ellen thought as she tenderly ran her fingers through Yui's soft tresses. Her head fell back as the rocking of the train lulled her into a deep sleep.

* * *

"She slipped away from you again?" Komui asked from behind his desk with a serious expression on his face. Bookman stood off to the side with his usual stoic expression on his aged face.

"Yeah." Allen answered as Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi and Link stood behind him.

"Che, if you had just knocked her out and dragged her back here she wouldn't have gotten away Moyashi." Kanda grumbled as he glared at Allen in annoyance for allowing their target to slip away like that.

"You didn't exactly do a much better job when you fought my sister. All she did was pull your hair and you were down." Allen stated as he turned to the samurai not resisting the urge to take a shot at the angry man.

"What was that Short Stack?"

"You heard me BaKanda."

The two exorcists glared lightning at each other while the others sweatdropped at this.

"That's enough you two!" Komui ordered them before it could escalate into another fight. "Can you tell us what else happened on the mission."

"Well aside from El beating Kanda again," Allen said with proud smile as Kanda sent a death glare his way, "she was also accompanied by a girl."

This caught Komui's attention, "Hm? What girl?"

"Yeah what with that, I thought your sister preferred to be alone." Lavi stated as he waited for Allen to tell them about this new development regarding the latter's twin.

Allen placed a hand under his chin as he remembered the girl from their mission, "She literally ran into me when she thought I was Ellen. Apparently they just met themselves, but she's already attached to my sister. Her name is Yui Komori, she has wavy blonde hair, bright pink eyes, looks around my age, maybe a little younger, and she has really pale skin, probably anemic."

"'Komori'?" The Chief repeated the name to himself, but they heard him all the same.

"Wait, you know her?" Lenalee asked her older brother who looked lost in his thoughts.

"No, I don't. But the name, it sounds familiar, I just can't place it." Komui he held his head as he tried to remember where he heard it from.

Lavi and Bookman shared a look that went unseen by the other exorcists.

Komui sighed, "Well, aside from that, I'll notify finders around where you last saw Ellen and have them keep a look out for her and her new companion. You're all dismissed."

Allen bowed his head and left the office with a frown on his face with Lenalee and Lavi on ether side of him, and Link trailing behind. Kanda left to go meditate and cool off from the failed mission.

"Cheer up Allen, we'll get her next time." Lavi said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...next time." Allen didn't smile, his eyes were downcast as disappointment in himself raged within him.

"Don't give up on her. I'm sure she has her own reasons." Lenalee said as she tried to bring Allen's spirit back.

Allen sighed, "I just don't understand, was it because I didn't try hard enough to find her? Was I that much of a terrible brother that she would turn me away?" he asked as he tried to figure out what went wrong when they were separated for years. The pain of her rejection hurt him worse than any wound inflicted upon him.

"I don't think so, Mr. Walker." Link spoke up from behind them.

Lavi looked surprised as he glanced behind them, "Oh yeah, I forgot you were here."

Link had a small tick mark on his temple at that comment, but chose not to give the redhead the satisfaction. "I may not know your sister, none of us do. But despite her rebellious behavior, I can tell that she still cares deeply about you." he said as he slid between Lavi and Allen, "I saw the look in her eyes when you offered your hand. There was pain and conflict. Deep down she wants to go with you, but something holds her back."

Allen nodded in agreement as Ellen's pained expression flashed within his mind. "You may be right. But what I can't figure out is what is haunting her."

"It might be because of that Komori girl. Did you notice how Ellen tensed up when Two-Dots held the that girl?" Lavi tossed in as he remembered how the silverette reacted to the girl's presence.

Allen's eyes widened slightly, "Now that you mention it, her eyes always seemed drawn to Miss Komori."

Link nodded, "Yes, she may be what we need to bring your sister to the order."

"We're not using her as a hostage." Allen responded with a small glare.

"I never said we should. But maybe she can help us reason with Miss Ellen, convince her to come with us." Link explained his thoughts to the exorcists.

Allen nodded, "Hm. That seems like a good idea. Hopefully, next time we can finally get my sister back." he said with a small smile as he remembered that strange skittish girl.

All of a sudden he felt a wave of dizziness hit him, causing him to stumble. "Allen!" Lenalee caught him when he looked like he was about to fall over. "Whoa, Allen, what just happened?" Lavi asked from Allen's left. Allen clenched his eyes shut as he held the side of his head when he felt a migraine take hold. "I-I don't-!" he couldn't finish his sentence before his eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground unconscious as his friends called out his name in panic.

Allen groaned as he opened his eyes again to find himself standing in a dark lavish hallway with only the moonlight illuminating through the window. He blinked a couple of times in confusion. "Huh? Wait, what's going on?" he exclaimed as he looked around his surroundings, "Lenalee? Lavi? Link?" he called out to his friends, but was met with the echo of his voice in the silent hallway.

The eerie silence made Allen put his guard up. "Where am I?"

Rushed footsteps and panting breath came from behind him. On reflex, he activated his Innocence, his left arm becoming a claw and a white cowl with a mask dangling below his neck appeared. He turned around ready to attack, but froze when he saw the person standing in front of him.

"El?"

* * *

_**Sorry to leave it like this, but I'm burnt out. Thanks for reading.**_


	6. The Past Revealed Part 2

Allen stared at the girl in front of him, this was definitely his sister, but what was off was her hair color, it was a reddish-brown, and her right arm was limp at her side.

"El?" Allen took a step forward, the girl took a step back in response, apprehension and slight fear painted on her face.

Wordlessly, he deactivated his Innocence in order not to scare her. "El, it's me, Allen, don't you remember?"

"Stay away from me." Ellen growled in anger and disgust.

Allen felt his heart break at her rejection. But before he could utter a word to his twin, a new voice sounded behind him.

"Uh uh, Pet, you aren't allowed to run."

Allen turned around as a shudder went down his spine. Behind him was a boy who looked a little older than him with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, a mole on the right side of his chin and green eyes. He wore a blue hoodie over what looked to be a school uniform and a black fedora. His green eyes gleamed in sinister amusement and his smile was one that made Allen's stomach churn in disgust.

"The fun's only just begun." The fedora male stated as he walked towards her menacingly.

Allen stood in his path to block him. "Who are you and what do you want with my sister?" he demanded, already not liking the look of this stranger.

The fedora male didn't seem to hear him as he continued stalking towards Ellen. "Hey I'm talking to y-" he was cut off when the stranger passed through him like a ghost. His eyes widened in shock before he turned around to grab his arm, "Hold it!" but once again, his fingers passed through him as though it was nothing.

"Like hell it has." Ellen defiantly said as she turned to run the other way. But her limp arm was caught in his grasp and was slammed against the wall. Ellen coughed as her left arm was pinned above her head and her right hanging dead by her side.

"Let go of her!" Allen yelled as he tried once again to push him away from his sister, but was met with the same results.

"Damnit Laito! Get off of me!" Ellen glared as she tried pull her only working limb free from Laito's bruising grip.

Laito smirked as he grasped her chin firmly between his fingers and 'tsked' at her. "Naughty little girl, pets who disobey their masters are just asking for punishment."

Ellen spat in his face in response, surprising Laito for a second. Then his smirk widened as his tongue snaked out to lick the glob of saliva off the side of his mouth. "I was planning on being gentle with you this evening, but I change my mind." His eyes gleamed dangerously, but Ellen refused to let fear show across her face.

"Do your worst, I am not scared of you, lecherous prick." Ellen stated before Laito ripped the collar of her shirt off, exposing her bra and skin that was covered in scars.

"What are you doing?" Allen's eyes widened as Laito lowered his lips to her shoulder, kissing the skin gently before he sinking his fangs into her flesh.

"Stop it!" Allen activated his Innocence and began swiping at the creature to get him off of Ellen, but it was futile no matter how many times his claw passed through the monster.

Ellen gritted her teeth in pain as her blood was sucked out of her body once more. Laito pulled away with a smile and blush staining his cheeks. "No matter how much you fight my little Pet, you're always gonna get caught." he lowered his face until his forehead touched hers, "Just give in, it will be less painful and more blissful if you just submit to your fate. I can show you unimaginable things your mind and body would never be able to comprehend as I take you into oblivion over and over again." he temptingly said as his hand trailed to her thigh.

Allen watched helplessly as this pervert molested his twin, anger quickly turned to fear, teeth gritted in deep hatred for this monster.

Ellen laughed mockingly at Laito, surprising Allen. "As if that'll ever happen. You'll be fucking a corpse before I submit to a dickless cunt like you."

Laito's hand stopped as his smile turned into a frown. "I see, well too bad." he bit into her neck, drinking her blood until she passed out.

"El..." Allen closed his eyes when he felt the pain she was going through, hating himself for being so helpless to save her.

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the hallway. He shook his head to clear his vision at the steam that filled the room. "What happened? El?" he turned around and saw that he was in a luxurious bathroom. The sound of water splashing made him turn to see his twin, naked as the day she was born, climb out of the bathtub. He blushed and turned his head to save his sister some modesty.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to peek. I just found myself in this bathroom so suddenly and I-" his eyes found the only mirror in the bathroom, but it didn't have his reflection. He waved his left arm in front of the looking glass, but nothing appeared, only his sister who stood beside him.

Allen fully turned to see his sister's scarred body, from old wounds collected from the twins' survival years, to the bite marks that littered her neck, shoulders, torso, stomach, arms and legs. He clenched his hands into fists, "What have they done to you?" he whispered as Ellen ran her left hand over her still healing wounds.

Allen turned away to give his sister some privacy as she dressed herself in a pure white night gown. Though it was with some difficulty due to her immobile right arm, seeing her struggle with her limb made him rub his left arm unconsciously. He followed her out of the bathroom and they immediately glared at the bed, or rather, the stranger occupying the bed.

"Now who's this?" Allen exclaimed even though he knew they couldn't hear him.

"What are you doing here Shu?" Ellen demanded as she glared at the lazy blonde in annoyance.

"Sleeping."

"You have your own bed so sleep there damn it." Ellen exclaimed as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Will you be quiet. I'm trying to sleep."

Allen's eye twitched at this guy's behavior, "What's with this guy? Even a dead person has more energy than this."

Ellen scoffed before stomping to the other side of her bed and snatched the pillow off from under the covers. "Fuck it." she muttered as she tossed the pillow onto the only sofa in the room and marched to the closet to grab an extra blanket. Allen glanced at Shu who peeked an eye open to watch Ellen's movements, his gaze mainly on her dead discolored right arm.

"Your arm's ugly." Shu bluntly stated as she watched Ellen's lithe form move towards the couch.

"Oh my, is it really ugly?" she fake gasped, "How silly of me not to notice." she sarcastically said as she glared at Shu's blank stare.

She turned away from him in annoyance as she unfolded the thick blanket. "Hmph, big deal, there are things that are far uglier than this dead arm."

"But it makes living a little more difficult for you." Shu stated as he watched the arm hand limply by her side, seeing such a deformity was quite rare to him.

Ellen shrugged, "Could be worse. I could be a walking corpse like you right now. So really, I prefer this arm over your company." she unreservedly stated as she laid the blanket on the couch. Smirking in success, she turned around to sit, her eyes widened when she glanced at the now empty bed. She gasped when something grabbed her right arm and pulled her backwards. Arms immediately wrapped around her front as her back was pressed against something hard.

Ellen sharply turned her head to glare at her captor, "What the hell?" Deep blue eyes clashed with her silver hues in feint amusement. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Shu smirked, "Hard to sleep when you keep talking."

"Excuse me? You were the one that was talking to me!" Ellen exclaimed as she tried to pull her arm free from under his. "Damn you!" she grunted in the effort she put into her struggle.

Shu smirked as he let her tire herself out. Once she stopped moving, he took her right arm and moved her until she was sitting across his lap. She gritted her teeth in annoyance as she glared up at the blonde who was currently holding her hostage. "Now what?"

Shu was silent as he examined her arm, it wasn't of a normal human color, in fact it look to be a dark red-almost black-hue when seen in the light. "It really does look awful." he commented as he stroked the skin, noting how the veins jutted out from beneath her flesh.

"Hmph, really? I didn't notice." Ellen sarcastically responded as she continued to glare at him.

Shu ignored her as he pressed his nose against the flesh of her wrist. "This arm is different from the rest of your body." he paused as his eyes glanced down at Ellen, "I wonder, does your blood come out differently from this dead arm of yours."

"You think I care?" Ellen growled in frustration at being at a disadvantage because of this arm. She turned her head to the side, "Just get it the fuck over with." she said in begrudged resignation.

"As you wish." Shu said before he sunk his fangs into the wrist and drank her blood.

Allen gritted his teeth as he watched the scene unfold, helpless to stop him no matter how much he wanted to. "This is my sister's memory. It already happened because I wasn't there to stop it." he said as he glared at the vampire in rage over what he was doing to Ellen.

Shu retracted his fangs and looked down at Ellen whose face remained passive, not even flinching when his teeth sank into her flesh. "You didn't feel pain."

Ellen kept her face turned away, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Quite the contrary," his finger traced the blood that trailed down her arm, "your blood tastes much different when it's taken from this arm, it's much sweeter, hotter, and richer." he licked the wound to relish the flavor, "You really are a rare meal to come by."

"Guess I should consider myself lucky to not feel pain in at least _one _part of my body." Ellen finally turned to glared up at him, "Now will you let me go to sleep already?"

Shu still held her tightly as he stared at her silver-blue eyes before directing his attention back to her arm. "Not yet." he said he sank his fangs back into her wrist.

Ellen watched, slightly disconcerted, but glad to not feel pain in her right arm. She felt herself getting drowsy as she felt more blood leave her system. "You truly are pitiful." she couldn't help insult him one last time as she fell into the oblivion of sleep.

Shu stopped drinking when he felt her go limp against him. She always looked peaceful in her sleep, even if not by her choice. Not willing to let her out of his grasp just yet, he laid down on the couch and wrapped both of them in the blanket Ellen took from the closet. With a sigh, he followed her into sleep.

Allen watched them with mixed feelings, on one hand, he was pissed at Shu for taking advantage of Ellen like this, on the other hand, she seemed more relaxed in this one's presence.

Allen closed his eyes and shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. He opened his eyes again to find himself in yet another room, only this time, a little more disturbing than the first two. It was filled with wax figures of young women wearing bridal gowns. "Creepy." Allen shuddered with wide eyes as the blank stares of the dolls penetrated his soul.

"Where am I this time?" Allen asked as he looked around for his sister.

"What the literal crap is this place?" He heard Ellen's voice echo off to the side. He turned in the direction of his sister's voice and found her in the center of the room with a different boy. The look of him just screamed insanity with pale skin, light purple hair and eyes with visible dark undertones beneath them, most likely due to lack of sleep. He was much thinner, smaller more childlike than the first two Allen had seen, but was still taller than Ellen. What stood out the most was the teddy bear with a pink vest and eye patch clutched in his arm.

"I have a bad feeling about this one." Allen stated as the sight of this boy made his guts clench up.

"Do you like it?" the lavender haired boy asked as he smiled fondly at his dolls, "This is my collection of wax figures of the previous sacrificial brides. They're quite lovely, aren't they Teddy?"

Ellen didn't think so as she glanced at the dolls' faces, "Sorry Kanato, but I'm not exactly fond of dolls or anything related to such."

The boy known as Kanato turned away from his collection. "Really, that's a shame, because I think you'd look beautiful as a doll." he said as a smile crawled onto his face, making him look creepier.

Ellen turned on her heel and made her way to the door. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass." she said as she marched away from Kanato. Which was a big mistake on her part.

Kanato's eyes went wide with rage at being disregarded by his prey before he grabbed her left shoulder and threw her with such force that she skidded across the floor between the wax figures. She coughed from the impact as she moved to sit up. "Shit that hurt." she rubbed the back of her head with her left hand. Her eyes widened when she felt something wet and warm in her hair. Quickly, she pulled her hand away to find her hand coated in blood.

Before she could utter a word, her wrist was snatched in a bruising grip by none other than Kanato. He had a manic grin on his childlike face as he crawled on top of her. Fear instantly shot down her spine at the insane vampire who licked the blood off her hand as though it was a scrumptious dessert. Out of all the brothers in the mansion, this one was the most unstable and unpredictable.

Pushing down her fear, she gritted her teeth and glared at the psychotic vampire, "Get the hell off of me!" With strength that surprised the boy, she brought her leg up and kicked him in the chest, successfully pushing him off of her as he landed on his behind.

She quickly pushed herself onto her feet, but had to use the wall for support when vertigo washed over her from the head wound she received. Ellen looked up and had a heart attack when an extremely angry Kanato appeared in front of her, grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall. She tried to pry his hand off with her left hand, but Kanato quickly caught her wrist and pinned it harshly against the wall beside her head.

Kanato grinned madly as her mouth gaped open as she struggled to get air back in her lungs. "That's a nice look on you, shaking in fear, eyes so wide they look like they could burst out of your sockets." he looked down at her disfigured arm, "I can even cut off that disgusting arm off and replace it with ceramic. That way, you can still be a very pretty doll. Wouldn't you like that Ellie? You'd be the prettiest." he giggled as he got closer to her face.

When it looked like she was about to pass out from lack of air, Kanato mercifully released her throat, but not her wrist. Ellen coughed and hacked as she got air back into her lungs. But despite her severely weakened state, she still glared at Kanato with disgust and hate for making her feel afraid. "Burn in hell you psychotic freak!" Kanato looked taken aback by her words, but that didn't stop her, "You're nothing more than an empty child who will die alone with only that stupid toy!"

Even though she knew yelling at him like this was the worst idea ever, she didn't care, she hated him and all his brothers for all the pain and hell they've put her through. If it was possible, Kanato looked even more unstable and his grip on her wrist tightened to the point of fracturing the bone. "You are my toy Ellie and mine alone. And toys should not be allowed to talk back." Ellen clenched her eyes and screamed through gritted teeth at the pain. Angry over her harsh words, he grabbed her chin and bit harshly into her neck and began to suck her blood. Ellen didn't even register the pain as her eyes became heavy and her body began to go limp.

Allen glared hatefully at Kanato, his Innocence activated with his emotions before he charged at him and cried, "Stop it!" But before he could reach them, the world changed again to what looked to be a lake that had a small dock on the side.

He deactivated his Innocence as he stood on the side of the lake that was opposite to where the dock was stationed. He heard his sister's voice accompanied by another male's in the distance. His eyes squinted in the darkness until he caught a flash of red hair breaking through the trees. At first, he thought it was that pervert Laito, but it wasn't, while the green eyes were almost exactly like his, the red hair was a shade lighter, shorter and stuck out everywhere.

Allen's eyes widened when he saw how this one was dragging Ellen by her immobile arm. "El!" Allen yelled as he ran around the lake to get to them. His heart hammered in his chest when he saw him taking a struggling Ellen towards the end of the dock.

Ellen's eyes widened at the sight of water as she redoubled her efforts to pull her dead arm free. "Ayato wait, I can't swim with this arm!"

Ayato ignored her as he spoke, "Since you refuse to get it through that thick skull of yours, it's time you learned the hard way who owns your life!" With that, he pushed Ellen into the lake, her arm flailed in an attempt to grab onto something until she was submerged in water.

"Ellen!" Allen screamed as he dashed passed Ayato and dove into the water. He held his breath as he swam after his sister who struggled to come back to the surface. He continued to move towards his sister, but found that he was held in place no matter how hard he tried to get closer to her. When the need for air became too much, he took a deep breath and was surprised to see that he could breathe underwater.

The sound of water splashing made him look up in surprise to see Ayato swimming towards a near-unconscious Ellen before he pulled her limp body to the surface.

Allen kicked at the water until his head broke the surface. He looked around and saw Ellen coughing as Ayato held her and drank blood from her shoulder. Her eyes were closed in pain and fear for drowning. Her eyes opened and at that moment, he saw tears mixing with the lake water.

He wiped the water from his eyes then removed them quickly to find himself in what looked to be a laboratory. His eyes widened when he saw his sister chained immobile to a chair with lacerations on her legs, shoulders and arms. Though she was bleeding, she gritted her teeth and glared in front of her to mask her pain.

"Ellen." Allen whispered, his heart bled in agony for his sister who was in physical pain yet tries very hard to be strong.

"Hn, you still haven't learned your lesson despite how many times I have to teach you." Allen gritted his teeth as he turned to see slender young man with neatly combed purple-black hair and red eyes behind rectangular glasses. He was currently standing in front of Ellen with what looked to be a riding crop in his right hand and stern expression as he glared down at her.

"When will you understand that disobedience will not be tolerated under this roof?" He demanded as he snapped the riding crop into his left palm.

Despite the pain, Ellen continued to glare and grin defiantly up at him. "When I'm dead." her answer earned her another strike to her shoulder, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

The riding crop was placed under her chin, forcing her to look up at her tormentor. "You still haven't figured it out yet. Or rather you already have yet you still refuse to acknowledge the fact that you are too weak to escape."

"Well in case _you _haven't figured it out, Reiji, humans are very stubborn creatures." Ellen smirked through the pain, "Or maybe you refuse to acknowledge that fact."

Reiji was silent as he and Ellen stared at each other, daring the other to blink. After a long moment of suffocating silence, Reiji removed the crop from her chin. "Perhaps you're right, we both refuse to acknowledge the truth even when it's staring right at us. Pain doesn't bother you, in fact, you seem to have developed a shocking high tolerance for it." he said as though he was praising, "The pain you feel right now only hardens your resolve to escape from us."

Reiji then grinned sinisterly down at her, "But there are other forms of pain that not even your body can withstand."

Ellen felt she should be afraid right now. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Reiji ran his hand along his riding crop. "Tell me, do you remember that time when I invited you for tea?"

Ellen glared, "You fucking drugged me you sick bastard, I couldn't remember what happened after that first sip."

Reiji's smile widened, "That's right, you couldn't remember anything. So let me refresh your memory."

"Al-len."

Ellen's eyes widened at the name she has kept to herself for years. "How do you know that name?" she whispered, though she knew he could still hear her.

Reiji stepped closer and placed his hand on her cheek, "I gave you a truth serum that day, and you told me everything," he leaned in closer to her face, "from your parents' abandonment because of you and your twin's deformed arms, growing up on the streets with only your dear brother by your side, to the moment you cried when you two were ripped away from one another." He smiled in satisfaction at the way her eyes widened when he listed off what happened in her life.

"You told me yourself that your twin, Allen, is the only family you have left in this world. So tell me, how do you think your precious brother will fare in this house?" Reiji's question made Ellen's eyes burn with anger before she snapped her teeth at him. Unfortunately he moved away just in time to avoid her teeth.

"If you so much as lay a fucking claw on him I'll kill you!" Ellen pulled at her chains in anger and hatred.

Reiji adjusted his glasses, "You're like an animal that hasn't been tamed. Since physical pain cannot get you to behave, your brother will." he paused as he smirked cruelly down at her, "Say I let you escape, and you successfully find your dear brother, you have that reunion your soul desperately craves. But then you both find yourselves in the position you are currently in right now. Restrained and helpless to protect each other...you won't feel any physical pain, but your brother will feel it a thousand times worse as I slowly tear him to pieces. And nothing is more painful to humans than seeing the one they love most tortured in front of them with no way to save them and with the knowledge of knowing that it is their own fault that their loved ones are in excruciating agony."

Allen's eyes widened at what he was hearing Reiji describe to Ellen. "No." he whispered then began to shout at his sister, "Ellen don't you listen to a thing he says! He's lying!"

But his words fell on deaf ears as Ellen's eyes filled with tears as horrific images of what this monster would do to her brother filled her head. There was no way she could let her twin suffer like that, no, she can't let that happen, not to her only brother.

"You're lying."

Reiji leaned forward into her face with a sadistic smile. "You know as well as anyone else that I do not lie." he said with a look of victory in his eyes as he whispered in her ear, "The choice is yours Ellen, continue to fight and let your brother suffer the consequences of your defiance..." Ellen didn't notice the chains falling off of her, "...or, seize this rebellious act and give into your fate as a Sacrificial Bride."

He leaned away to look at her eyes which have now dulled from the fear for her brother. "What will it be?" he asked, not hiding his satisfaction at the effect his words had on her.

"El... don't." Allen whispered in vain as he saw how broken she looked from the fear and love she had for her twin.

Ellen closed her eyes and bowed her head in defeat and submission. "Just don't...don't touch him... please." she whispered in a broken voice, no longer having the will to fight back or even shout.

Reiji smiled as he stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. "That's a good girl. Since you finally saw reason, it is only natural that I give you an award." he whispered as moved his mouth to lick the blood off her shoulder all the way to the open cut and used his saliva to heal the laceration. He repeated the same action on all her other wounds, closing them up and healing them, all the while Ellen merely stared off in the distance with a blank expression, only vaguely aware of what Reiji was doing to her.

"I was correct, pain means nothing to you anymore, you simply developed a high tolerance for it." Reiji commented with satisfaction as Ellen quietly nodded. Reiji wasn't done as he moved her hair away from her neck and sank his fangs into her flesh.

Allen's face was filled with anguish for his sister. "But you got away from them didn't you?" Tears streamed down his cheeks, helpless to only watch this monster hold his sister like a limp doll as he continued sucking her blood.

He harshly wiped the tears from his eyes before he found himself in a garden surrounded by white roses.

He caught sight of Ellen kneeling in front of one of the roses. Allen came closer to her and knelt beside her to see bags under her eyes and skin looking much paler than was healthy.

"This is all because of me," Allen whispered as he took in her pale skin, "because I wasn't careful, they separated us. And you suffered far worse than me."

Ellen tensed up but didn't move to stand as she hummed. "Hello Subaru." she greeted calmly as Allen turned around to see another boy standing behind them. Allen glared at the newcomer who watched Ellen with deep red eyes as his silverish light-lavender whitish hair gleamed in the moonlight. He looked annoyed and angry for some reason as he stared at the girl.

"What are you doing out here?" the boy known as Subaru asked as Ellen stood up, wobbling slightly before she turned around, her expression mirrored his own.

"Even prey need fresh air." Ellen stated in a dead tone as she locked eyes with the vampire.

Ellen scoffed in annoyance, "If you're here for blood then get it over with, I've neither the energy nor the patience to fight right now."

Allen watched the way Subaru stared at Ellen, while there was anger in the boy's red eyes, he saw some kind of sympathy and pain inside of them. He closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm not going drink your blood."

Ellen looked stunned before she gave him a humorless smile, "Please, don't lie, and don't make me laugh, my throat is still hurting thanks to your brothers."

Subaru opened his eyes to glare at her, "If I take your blood right now, you could die, and it would be a waste."

Ellen scoffed as she looked down with a bitter smile, "Fine by me."

"What?" Allen and Subaru's eyes widened at that statement.

"I'm marked for death either way. Despite your personality, I find you the most decent out all your filth you call brothers." Ellen looked up with a look of determination on her face, "If I'm going to die, let it happen while there's still some of me left."

Allen stared at her in sorrow, "El, you don't mean that."

Something flashed in Subaru's eyes when he heard her say those words, the same words his own mother begged from him when she gave him that silver knife. With clenched teeth, he stepped closer to her, noting how she never flinched in his presence like all the previous brides before her did. With her, he felt some sort of kinship, both are unloved and considered filth by parents that were supposed to love them.

He took out the silver knife, its blade gleamed in the moonlight. Ellen glanced down at the blade, but did not look afraid. She bowed her head and closed her eyes with what looked to be acceptance.

Allen eyed the knife in trepidation and fear as Subaru came closer to her with the blade. But what came next surprised him.

Ellen's eyes opened when Subaru's cold hand enveloped her left and placed the hilt of the knife in between her fingers. Surprise etched onto her face when he firmly closed her fingers around it.

"Take it." Subaru said to her, "This is a silver knife, it is one of the very few weapons that can kill our kind."

Ellen's eyes widened, "What? Why are you giving this to me?"

For a split second, Subaru's eyes held pain, "You stab this through a vampire's heart." he clenched his teeth, "If you can't end my life, use it to end yours if you wish to be free from this painful existence."

Allen's eyes widened with Ellen's, "What? You want my sister to kill you, why?"

"I don't understand." Ellen said as she held the knife with uncertainty, "Why would you ask me to end your life?"

Subaru placed a hand on her shoulder connected to her right arm. Though she could not feel it, he stroked the forever numb flesh in what appeared to be tenderness and affection. "Consider it a gift...from one unwanted filth to another."

With that, he turned on his heel and left her standing there with the silver knife.

Allen stared after the vampire in bewilderment before turning to his sister. "He didn't bite you like all the others." he said in astonishment as Ellen stared at the silver knife in her hand.

All of a sudden, the world stood still before it faded to white, leaving only the twins alone. Allen looked around him in slight panic, "Now what?"

He glanced at Ellen who suddenly began to change before his eyes. Her arm faded from blackish-red to ebony, the veins disappeared to smooth over into her natural skin color with arrow-like shapes decorating her shoulder. She grew slightly until she was an inch shorter than Allen. Her reddish-brown hair grew longer as it turned into the same silver color as his own.

Ellen blinked before she glanced at Allen, her eyes widened in surprise at seeing her brother standing before her.

Allen's eyes widened as well, "El...can you see me?" he whispered to his sister.

The silver knife was still clutched in her hand as she took a step back in shock, "What is this?"

Allen held his hands up to show her he did mean any harm. "El, please calm down. It's me." he said as he took slow steps towards her, relieved to see how she has not backed away from him.

Ellen didn't look pleased as he held the knife in front of her, making Allen freeze in his movements. "How is this happening, you should not even be here." she paused as uncertainty clouded her vision. "Wait, this is only a dream. You're not really here, you're just an image of him, stemmed from my own pain and regret." she lowered her knife and her head as a sad smile came onto her beautiful face, "I can never truly be with my brother no matter how much I wish for it."

Allen smiled as he stepped closer to her and place his left hand on her cheek. She looked up to meet the gentle gaze of her brother, the warmth of this image brought comfort to her. The pain of their separation brought tears to her eyes as she leaned into his touch, "Allen...I miss you so much..."

Being the ever comforting twin he is, he brought his arms around her in a warm embrace, smiling against her silver hair when he felt her right hand clutch the back of his uniform after a moment as she wept against him. "El, it's gonna be okay, I'll protect you no matter what." he whispered into her hair.

Ellen's grip on her brother tightened as she pulled away with her head bowed. "No, it is I who must protect you..." her shoulders shook as tears continued to fall to the ground, "...I-I can't lose you...and I can't leave her behind. Her father entrusted her to me...I can't break that promise...I can't..."

"It's because of them isn't it?" Allen asked as he shook with anger at what those monsters did to his sister, "It's because of what Reiji said to you that day."

Ellen's eyes widened at that name before she slowly looked up at him. "How do you know that name?" she asked in confusion, his presence felt more real than what was natural in the dream world.

Allen's face hardened, "I saw what they did to you El. I did not see everything, only enough to know what those vampires kept taking from you."

Ellen's silver eyes widened when realization dawned over her, "You...saw?" she took a step back, "No, that's impossible, this is only a dream." she whispered to herself as her grip on her knife tightened.

Allen's grip on her shoulder tightened, not enough to hurt her, but enough to let her know that he is real. "Ellen, I don't know how you got away from them, or how you came to be as you are now. But I promise, I won't stop looking for you. No matter what, I'll find you." he said, determination set upon his face as he locked eyes with his twin, the message was clear to both of them, neither will give up.

Ellen smiled sadly, "Brother, I'm sorry."

Before Allen had time to react, Ellen slashed his arm with the knife. He jumped back in surprise before he was suddenly lurched upwards.

"Ellen!" his last words to her as they faded from the dream.

Allen gasped as his eyes shot open. He lurched forward in shock as he looked around at the infirmary he was sleeping in.

"Walker?" Link jumped from his seat beside his charge's bed.

"Link?" Allen's eyes shot to the inspector, "What happened?"

"After the debrief over the failed mission to bring your sister here, you collapsed in the middle of the hallway for no reason. You've been out for exactly five hours and thirty-two minutes." Link informed him as he checked his pocket watch and added, "You also kept mumbling your sister's name in your sleep."

"Ellen." Allen's eyes widened when the memories of what he saw in that dream came back to him, "Link, I saw my sister, or rather, I saw her past, and then I talked to her for a bit, but then she-" he cut himself off when he saw that Link wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. Instead his eyes were wide in bewilderment as he stared at something on Allen's person. The exorcist followed his gaze until they landed on his arm. His eyes widened when he saw a fresh cut along the forearm of his anti-akuma weapon.

"Ellen, she cut me."

* * *

_**Sorry to keep you waiting, but this all I can give you right now while I still have inspiration. Leave a review and thank you for reading.**_


End file.
